Me Against the World 2
by GothPrincess666
Summary: i call it 2, but is not rly, its rly the unconcluded things from the first one. lik where the potions wnet an stuff. Same as b4, no preps aloud! Ratted M, as before, cos some mature stuff happen in it, so if your not the age, plz leaf now! *NOW COMPLTEE*
1. Chapter 1

************Me Against the World 2****************

(AN - hi guys, im bak again! Did you relise a very impotent part of the story was missing? THE POTOINS! oh btw u rly shud red the first one before reding this, or it wont make any mince!!!)

I woke up again, the next morning, going downstairs to a selebration as i always do, but i noticed, that Harry was not waiting for me.

I went into the main hall and evertyone was gathered rund the tabel. Dumbledoor was standing up on it.

"A stealing has taken plase!" shouted Dumbledoor, as the goffs surrunded him (no more preps, remembr? YAY)

I saw Harry looking at me from the other side of the rom.

"I think the torists mite have done it..." siad Dumbledoor calmly, "But the potions that have gone missing could cause dire doom for us al!"

"OH PLEASE!" shouted McGongle, "YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO MAK EVERYONE SCARED THATS ALL, WHERE HAVE YOU THE PROOF OF THIS? YOU INFATUATED OLD MAN!"

"Please Gongle!" said Dumbledoor, "I just want you al to be on the lookout for these potions ok? Goodbi and goodluk!"

We nodded.

I went to Harry.

"How bout we go to a concert?" asked Harry.

"ok." I replied seducitvly

Me and Harry ran off and went into the hOGWARTS carpark. There were only Dumbledoors car there. We ran out of hogwarts and stole someone elses car (cos remmber we got shouted at the frist time we stole his car).

"Stardust!" shouted Harry, "How about this one!"

It was just an oridnaly car, but we wanded it an it turned into a batmobel. We both got into it, and drove of in a gothly manner.

We arrived at the concert hal and i got out the car.

"Wait..." said Harry, "Cum bak in the car... the concertr isnt for another haf an hour, i got us some privet time!"

I smiled seducivly.

We got back in the car and took of our cloths and started to screw sexily.

Suddenly, my footo actidently touched the brake and we went speeding in to the concert stadium.

oh my god! I could have just died of embrassment! Simple Paln were there too! For the frist time in my life i didnt want to see Simple Plan there.

They were looking at us, just as the crowd were, at us nakd in the car... screwing each other. Some dirty men stading next to the door got a pair of binokulars and started to zooming in on us!

I looked sadly arund, this wus a nitemare!


	2. Chapter 2

I reched frantically for my cloths! Harry tried reaching for his too, but they had fell back under the chairs! The dirty old men were making me feel dirty too (when i no im not). The dirty old men started liking their lipes, looking at me. Then, we found our cloths and put tehm on. We both got out of the car. I gripped my vampire cape and put it on.

Suddenly, our car started to drive away!

"No!" I yelled, as our Batmobel drove off into the monlight.

We turned around. Poeple everywhere were just glancing at us... i felt ashamed.

Suddenly, people started to cheering! I smiled! As they cheered and clapped for us!

I stepped onto the stage, laughing and smiling.

"Oh my god," said Pierre, "Aren't you the one dancing with our band in the last concert?"

I nodded, and Harry cam up onto the stage with me.

We all danced to goffick music. We wood just steal someone elses car later.

Then, i locked again and saw the dirty men with the binokulars. One of them had a camra! And was taking fotos!

"I've had enouff of this..." I said grabbing out my wand.

"IMPERIAL!!!!" i put the imperial curse upon them, and they all dropped there binokulars. Then, I relised what I had done.

I had usd magic, in public.

"Oh no..." I said.

"IT'S A LITTLE LATE FUR DAT NOW IS'NT IT?" said Harry, starcasilly.

I looked around, but no one cared. They just thought my wand wus a nother stage prop and it was for the musi!c

I laughed, but i wouldnt get away so esily all the time, i had to think more carefuly when i did things!

Harry laughed too, he sensed no one ad tok that seirously.

"That was a really neat trick, " said Sebastien, "how do you do that"

"Oh..." I said, sexily, "My little secret..."

Me and Harry danced to some goff music again, and dansed arund in the crowd.

(AN - sam as before, dont leaf a coment if ur a prep!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

After we left the concert, we stole anothe car and turned it into a batmobel, and started to drive of.

We arrived back at hogwarts later that evning.

I walked in, and suddenly al the goffs were asking me for my autograff (they alwas do that now) and I was being surrounded by them!

I felt like i belonged, which i had never felt when the skull (geddit, instead of schol cuz im a goff an i like skulls) had ben full of preps!

I went upstairs to selebrate my own goffickness, (which i do every friday 13th) and Harry cam upstairs with me.

My own cloths were a bit dirty now, so i reched into my closet for some new ones.

Suddenly, Hagrid busrt out of the closet and started to chas us down the stairs!

He ran after us al over the place, until eventually i could ge tthe power of my wand.

"IMPERIAL!" Hagrid fell to the ground.

"You can stop me..." said Hagrid, "But iv already sold your locaton to voldemort..."

I jumped up.  
"WHAT?" i yelled, but Hagrid had already fainted.

We stepped outside, to think about things.

"Have you seen this, Stardust?" Harry asked.

I walked over to him.

There, one the floor, were all smashed bottles. Are postions!

The poisions had smashed and all the liquid had poured down a grid.

"Well... now there pretty much usless..." I said sadly.

Dumbledoor walked past.

"Found the potionso, eh?" asked him.

I nodded.

"Ye,s..." I said, "They're all smashed and theyve poured down the grid... BY THE WAY THAT BIG CHILD RAPER HAGRID JUST RETURNED AND CHASED ME DOWN THE STIARS AND NOW HES SOLD OUR LOCATON TO VOLDEMORT!!!!"

"WHAT!?" Dubmledoor jumped up into a tree.

"It's true..." said Harry, baking me up.

"But..." sed Dumbledoor, "That means Voldemort must be returning at any momenten!"

Dumbeldoor got down from the tree.

"I am going to fight him off..." said Dumbledoor, "You children go to hogwarfs!"

So we went back into the building and wetn back up to our domitorys. Hagrid was gone already.

I listened to simple plan on my ipod before going back tobed.

(AN - dont leaf a comment if ur a prep!)


	4. Chapter 4

COO COO! COO COO!

My goffick coo coo clock had woke me up.

I got up out of bed, and Harry was waiting for me.

"Stardust!" yelled Harry, "Come quick! This is impotent!"

I ran with Harry, and we by the huge window, were you can lok at the garden.

Dumbledoor was stading out there.

Then suddenly, Voldemort cam over and produced a huge dragon with his wand.

The dragon went roar and ate Dumbledoor. Suddenly, the dragon started to come over to Hogwarts!

I picked up my wand and ran off.

"NO!" yelled Harry, "STARDUST!"

I ran out of the dor, and picked up my wand.

"DRAGONINO!" i yelled, and a dragon popped out of my wand.

It was even bigger than voldemorts dragon.

Voldemorts dragon flyed up int he sky, and my dragon chased it.

I locked up in the sky, as the dragons fighted each other.

My Dragon started to biting on the other dragon.

Harry went outsdie (Geddit, die coz im goffick and i like deff) and wrapped his arms around me.

"Stardust!" yelled Harry, "Wat are you doing?"

I zapped my wang at Voldemorts dragon but it didnt do anyfind. My dragon attacked his dragon.

Suddenly, a teacher went behind me.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOUNG MADAM!" screamed McGongle, "GET BACK INSIDE YOU INCOMPETENT WRETCHED FILTH!"

"But you don't understand, I'm trying to stop..." I responded, but no use.

"JUST CEASE YOUR JIBBERING CHILD!" she yieled, but suddenly, my dragon bit into Voldemorts dragon, and his dragon crashed inot the grund nearby us.

(AN - do u lik how this is turning out guys)


	5. Chapter 5

His dragon started to roar, but it couldnt get back up again.

My dragon screamed truimphantly in the sky. I giggled, as we watched it zom along the clouds.

Voldemort look in disbelief as his dragon lay there on the flor.

Suddenly, the dragon glew a bright lite!

I got out my wand, just in case.

His dragon suddenly disapeared and Dumbledoor was just there on the flor.

Then Voldemort turned on us.

"HAW HAW HAW!" luaghed Voldemort, "Think you that your feeble minds could once betray?"

Voldemort laughed at us.

Then he got out his wind.

"But for joking..." said Voldemort, "Is what i am no longer, time to cease this foolish play and make desturction of you al!!!!"

We backed off as he cam closer wit the wand.

"Oh, cowards I see..." he tauntde, "For once a chicken, for the yok.... you shall earn nothign but a feather in foul play!"

We ran back into the building, but he was chasing us.

McGongle retreated into her clasrom and loked it from us.

"NOW YOU SHALL BE GOTTEN, YOU DISREPSECTFUL WRENCHES!" screamed McGongle, as we ran.

Suddenly, we were trapped in a corner.

"I guess this is the end, Stardust..." Harry said.

"I know..." I said sadly.

"Backed into a coner!" said Voldemort, "For once the corner shal be your enemy, you children have done nothing but mope around in my pans, but fools, it shall be for no longer..."

Voldemorts wand started to glow. The spel was charging up.

(AN - I leafed it on a clifhanger for you guys (but i didnt leaf you anything if ur a prep! so go away pres!) so do u guys lik it?)


	6. Chapter 6

Voldemort was charging up his spel, and suddenly, my dragon crashed into the window and eated Voldemort!

Me and Harry cheered. I held out my wand was the dragn returned insied it.

Suddenly, we started to screw passivly and seductivly on the floor.

We hadn't screwed for a while now... and it was so hot... (as in like, dat was so hot, not like the tempriture you preps!)

Dumbledoor walked into the rom and saw us screwing on the flor.

Suddenly, he whipped out a camra, but I held my wand to him.

"You dare..." I sed, fully nakd.

He put his camra away slowly.

Suddenly, McGongle cam ot of the rom.

"Oh children," she said, "I knew you could do it!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!!!!" I said, and zapped her with me wand. Seh ran away lol.

Harry huggeld me, as all our gothly goffs started to surround us.

"Not olny, did you save this schol from torists," said Dubmeldoor, "youv'e also shown yourself respoinsibel young adults! you, stardust, hav defeted voldemort once and for all! We can all live in piece!!!!"

I screamed with exitment, I laughed as Dumbledoor gav me yet another medal.

(AN - i win rite guys)


	7. Chapter 7

Then, I was standing in the schol, with both my medals on (they were goffick medals if ur wundering) and Harry grabbed onto me.

I smiled at him.

He rapped his arms around me, as we kissing passionaly and affectionatyl.

I laughed as the crowd gatheirng around us cheered, they truly loved us so.

And, thanks to me, Hogwarts can liv in piece! In a wunderful youtopia, that only i could creat.

I am celebratd every day and they put up a stato off me in the front garden (and one in the back garden) and a stato of me and Harry standing together in the main hall. Also, every friday 13th is a Stardust rememberince day, where everyon remembers me and al the great things i did!

I smiled, and went back to my domitory with Harry as we screwed affectivly. Today was going to be a busy night.

(AN - this story was just to make a conclusun from all the things not in the first one, like were the potions went an stuff. GOFFICK FOREVER!)


End file.
